neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Noire/Ultra Dimension
The Console Patron Unit (CPU) of the Ultra Dimension Lastation. Her personality and appearance are nearly identical to the other Noire, the biggest difference is that she was born a human and had to use a CPU Memory in order to become a goddess, and that she actually has friend – Plutia. She is always the first one to point out anything she finds strange. When Noire becomes a CPU, her personality and expectations improve when she is in goddess form. She often abandons pointing out anything strange and instead starts acting troublesome herself. Profile Noire Appearance In her La Victoire outfit, Noire's apparel consists of a dark gray tank top that exposes her stomach with a blue ribbon in the center and a matching skirt with blue highlights on the pleats. On her arms she wears detached sleeves that are open at the upper arm but attached by a black strap and buckle. Her leg wear consists of over the knee blue socks and and dark grey boots that match her tank top. Personality Noire, in a word, is tsundere. She is a girl who thinks highly of herself and strives to be number one in everything she does. Noire often does and say things but tries to play it off as if there is no more meaning behind her actions. It is possible that she is a very caring person at heart but masks it with snobby, arrogant attitude in the hopes people will not see through her facade. Black Heart Appearance Personality Unlike the other Black Heart who only becomes a bit more aggressive, when this Noire becomes Black Heart she becomes much more troublesome than her Hyper Dimension counterpart. While the differences aren't that extreme, it can be said that Ultra Dimension Black Heart is a bit less serious and more wild than the other one. Relationships Main Article: Noire/Ultra Dimension/Relationships Story Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory The events of Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory focus more on the Noire of the Ultra Dimension who is not a goddess prior to meeting her. When she and Neptune use the CPU Memories to become CPUs in the Ultra Dimension, she creates the nation of Lastation and becomes extremely popular due to her hard work. While she is initially rude to Neptune upon their meeting she grows much more tolerant and closer to her. Unlike the Noire of the Hyper Dimension, Plutia is her best friend, not Neptune. The Noire of the Ultra Dimension is a party member throughout the entire game and assists with a number of things such as the Seven Sages and even the defeat of Rei Ryghts. In the true ending, the Noire of the Hyper Dimension does not wish to go and see the Noire of the Ultra Dimension with Uni. In the Ultra Dimension, Noire returns to the Basilicom and sees that Mr. Badd has finally found a way to return the children who had become monsters from using the CPU Memories back into humans. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V Generation The events of Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 mirror Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory with the exception of an extra chapter. Noire is in Planeptune's Basilicom and when Neptune arrives, she does not cheer up. Noire and the other goddesses explain the situation to Neptune and the candidates. Console software stopped working a month ago and mobile games were on the rise. A pair of developers unregulated by the goddesses made games that were hugely popular where money makes the player win not skill. The goddesses were quick to connect that it is probable that the two incidents are connected, where the unregulated developers caused this. Afterwards Bamo and Regu, the two developers show up to declare war on the goddesses and to confirm that are indeed responsible for the two incidents. The goddesses decide to investigate. After their investigation, Noire is concerned that Bamo and Regu try to get the goddesses to betray one another by allowing their games to be ported on the phone with a micro-transaction feature. Noire, personally would refuse any offer the two tried, and the other goddesses are in agreement. The meeting ends with the goddesses deciding to create better mobile games than Bamo and Regu. Noire decides to create Lastation-brand phones to play Lastation mobile games. The idea works. With that, Bamo and Regu are forced to up their mind-control spell. The goddesses pursue them into the former location of Tari. They send hordes of monsters at them which are quickly cut down as the two escape into a game. Noire and the goddesses were able to pursue them with the help of the Nepulus Grift. But first, measurements were recorded to make accurate model, of the goddesses. Neptune took that opportunity to tickle Noire which really drained her. The goddesses got ready to enter the game and before Noire was mentally prepared Neptune, pushed the dive button. Noire scolded her then the goddess realized they were in the game. The goddesses pursued Bamo and Regu and asked them to surrender. They decides to fight and they were defeated. The goddesses let them off by exiling them to a southern continent where they could form their own nation. With that the Ultra Dimension is once again saved. Gameplay Main Article: Noire/Ultra Dimension/Gameplay Equipment Weapons Costumes Accessories Processor Units Skills Combo SP EX Finish EXE Drive Musical Themes Audio samples do not work on iPad or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Videos Quotes Main Article: Noire/Ultra Dimension/Quotes Navigation Category:Noire Category:Ultra Dimension Residents Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 Characters